The Plight of Undertail
by AwesomeZoosnuck26
Summary: muffet r34


greester peester - Today at 14:36

peeweedeedee is litrly jesus

an undertail s god

nermal - Today at 14:37

undertail

um

u no wot dat is rit

greester peester - Today at 14:37

wut?

s a game

nermal - Today at 14:37

um

no das liek...

naughty fanart 4 undertale

um

is rly grus

like boobi

greester peester - Today at 14:37

wut?

ew!

gross!

nekkid ppl!

um

do dey hav

um

spider gril

nermal - Today at 14:38

um..

yeah?

y do u wana no

greester peester - Today at 14:38

omgggg

um

jus curyos

nermal - Today at 14:39

um..

ok? .

greester peester - Today at 14:39

ummm

I went 2 an I dun see any spider grils

how do I find it?

um

nermal - Today at 14:39

uhh

greester peester - Today at 14:40

so I can xd at it

nermal - Today at 14:40

dud...

um

do u liek spider gril

do u like...

hav a crus on muffet? .

greester peester - Today at 14:40

NOOOOO

EWWWW

SPIDER?

GRUS -w-

nermal - Today at 14:41

r u suuuure?

greester peester - Today at 14:41

YEYEYE

I DEFNITLY DUN WAN HER TO TIE ME UP AN TOUCH ME WIT HER SPIDER FEETS

u dun liek dis den?

greester peester - Today at 14:41

HNN

NO EW GRUS?

PLS DELET

nermal - Today at 14:42

hmm..

ok..

wel um

u hav 2 liek

look thrugh lats of sites n mb find blogs n stuff i ges?

liek i dun like undertail tings oki

is gruss

i liek nurmal fanart

n liek

not spiders

greester peester - Today at 14:43

o

yea me to

but um

I wan 2 gigl

nermal - Today at 14:44

um

u want 2 gigl at muffet boobi?

greester peester - Today at 14:44

yeye

cus um

it funni

ewww spider boobi

heehee

nermal - Today at 14:45

i tink u hav some problems mayn

jus cum 2 terms wid teh fact dat u liek muffet

i tink shes kewl 2

i jus wudltn liek

look at unertail?/

greester peester - Today at 14:45

nuhh

nuhhhhh

u r wronk

nermal - Today at 14:45

i dun tink i am

greester peester - Today at 14:45

u r projectin

nermal - Today at 14:45

u want her 2 tie u up n put her feet all ovr u

greester peester - Today at 14:45

U wan 2 hek spider gril not me

NUHH

I SED I DIDN WAN DAT

nermal - Today at 14:46

do u want cupcake 2 cum out n liek

say "u mai now kis brid"

n its muffet

n u get mary

n hav booful bbs

greester peester - Today at 14:46

umm

nermal - Today at 14:46

but is hard cus liek

she is not rel

greester peester - Today at 14:46

ummm

no?

y

is dere liek

undertail art of dat

nermal - Today at 14:47

um

greester peester - Today at 14:47

so I can laugh I mean xd

nermal - Today at 14:47

mabi?

greester peester - Today at 14:47

hahahah wo

can I um

see?

nermal - Today at 14:47

um

oki 1 secund..

greester peester - Today at 14:47

haha wowo

nermal - Today at 14:49

UM

*Insert picture of Muffet with "does spider have puss puss c:*

DID U MAKE DIS

greester peester - Today at 14:49

UM

UM

NUHH

WHER DID U FIND DAT

nermal - Today at 14:49

I JUS GOOGLED?

W8

R U ADMITTING

greester peester - Today at 14:49

H*K

NUH

I THOT I DELETD IT FRUM ROBLOX

I MEAN

I THOT TEH GUY WHO MAD IT DELETED IT

FROM ROBLCOX

W8

*Picture of Muffet on leather putting her foot on a tied up frisk*

IS DIS WOT U WANT

BUT FRISK IS U

greester peester - Today at 14:50

AH

WOAH

nermal - Today at 14:50

ADMIT IT

greester peester - Today at 14:50

UM

NONON

nermal - Today at 14:51

R U SUREEEE? .

greester peester - Today at 14:51

NNNN

...

nermal - Today at 14:51

cum on dood

dun fel ashame

greester peester - Today at 14:51

...

ok fien

i wan spider gril

2 touch mi pp...

nermal - Today at 14:51

o

greester peester - Today at 14:51

,_,

nermal - Today at 14:51

is dat it

greester peester - Today at 14:51

um

ya yeet?

nermal - Today at 14:52

k

but u no wot

i wis sanez wuld look me i teh eyeballs n we'd killppl 3getha

all teh bules

greester peester - Today at 14:52

woa

omg

nermal - Today at 14:52

did u no sanez has like

a lightsaber pp..?

greester peester - Today at 14:53

w8

rlly?

nermal - Today at 14:53

mhm

greester peester - Today at 14:53

woa

so w8

do u

liek sanes?

nermal - Today at 14:53

UM

NEVR

WE R JUS FRENS

greester peester - Today at 14:54

but um

y r u lookin at his pp den?

nermal - Today at 14:54

UH

ACCIDENT?

see i H8 DIS

IS SO UGLI

greester peester - Today at 14:55

o

um

r u sur?

nermal - Today at 14:55

*Sans licking frisk*

I DO NAWT WISH FRISK WAS ME DAT WULD BE RLY SMELL

greester peester - Today at 14:55

ummmm

r u sur u dun wan sanes 2 lik u?

wit his litesaber tung?

nermal - Today at 14:56

...

MB

but liek

as a joek

greester peester - Today at 14:56

hn

u kno

is ok

liek u sed deres reason 2 be ashamd

deres NO reson

hek

nermal - Today at 14:57

m

ok...

mb i do..

i wish he was my bf

greester peester - Today at 14:57

woa

nermal - Today at 14:57

is jus..

he iz so funi

n caring

i wish he was rel

greester peester - Today at 14:57

omg

i kno how u fel...

i wish muffit wus in rel lief

but nuhhhh

is unfair ;w;

nermal - Today at 14:58

it is rly unfair..

i wis i was in undertale

greester peester - Today at 14:58

omgggggg

me 2

i wan 2 b frisk

an meett all teh funni undertal ppl

an be dere frens

an um

b "spechul" frens wit muffit _

nermal - Today at 15:00

yeh...

i wish i was specal frens wit sans...

greester peester - Today at 15:00

;w;

i am litrly cryin rn

i nevr felt so sad b4 ,_,

nermal - Today at 15:01

saym...

he is jus so coot yno

greester peester - Today at 15:01

woa

he is nic

nermal - Today at 15:01

OMG

HE IS A NEKO!

owo

greester peester - Today at 15:01

woaaa

dats

idk how 2 feel abot dat

nermal - Today at 15:02

um

wot do u men

he is adorable?

i wsh i was a neko

greester peester - Today at 15:02

o

um

i mean ok?

nermal - Today at 15:02

wot

is dat an issue

-w-

greester peester - Today at 15:02

nuh

is jus

unexpectd?

an i dun tink sans has ears on his hood -w-

nermal - Today at 15:03

no um

its fanart

greester peester - Today at 15:03

o

but is innacacurat

nermal - Today at 15:03

um

yeh wel

u wana fuq a spider

-w-

greester peester - Today at 15:04

yea

but um

is understandbl

nermal - Today at 15:04

no?

greester peester - Today at 15:04

yes?

nermal - Today at 15:04

nuhuhh

greester peester - Today at 15:04

luk

she s coot

das innacurate

muffet dun lok lik dattt

greester peester - Today at 15:04

um

she does?

she hav hair an eyes

nermal - Today at 15:04

nuhuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

greester peester - Today at 15:04

an teh bowtie?

nermal - Today at 15:05

um

ok?

but

can we jus agre on sumtin

evry1 shuld wana hek gaster

greester peester - Today at 15:05

omg

nermal - Today at 15:05

omg he is so mysterius

greester peester - Today at 15:05

i wuz afrad 2 say it but omg ye

nermal - Today at 15:05

i wana be teh 1 he can tell evrythi 2

greester peester - Today at 15:05

i wan 2 heer all his secrits

den kiss him on teh hed an say "is ok bb..."

nermal - Today at 15:06

i wana hav a fresom wit him n sanez n me

greester peester - Today at 15:06

omgg

nermal - Today at 15:06

we wil al plaimario kart

greester peester - Today at 15:06

woaaaaa

kinky?

nermal - Today at 15:06

mhmmh

greester peester - Today at 15:06

um

i hav a ting

promis u wun tell anywun els?

nermal - Today at 15:06

mhm..

oki

i wun

pinki promes

greester peester - Today at 15:06

woa

okok

u kno how gastr

hav hands

wit teh hols in em

i um

nermal - Today at 15:07

mhm..

greester peester - Today at 15:07

i wan 2 put

my pp

in teh holes...

nermal - Today at 15:07

omg

saym!

i wan 2 lick dem do

i dun hav a peepee

greester peester - Today at 15:07

woahh

dat wuld b rlly hot?

gastr is litrly bae -w-

nermal - Today at 15:08

ikr

gaster is liek

mai waifu

-/w/-

das blush btw

greester peester - Today at 15:08

woaaa

is gud

i wan 2 hav a body pillo of gastr

an cuddl him evry nite when am sad

an he will say funni wingdings an mak me happi

nermal - Today at 15:09

omg

i wan gaster 2 do wingding hand signs on my pus

is dat weird

greester peester - Today at 15:10

woa

no das normal i tink

he hav nice hands

nermal - Today at 15:10

omg

sum1 needs 2 mak dis real

greester peester - Today at 15:10

woahhhhhhhh

omg i rlly wan dat

nermal - Today at 15:10

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

IS REL!

greester peester - Today at 15:11

OMGGGGGGGG

I WAN ITTTTT

nermal - Today at 15:11

greester peester - Today at 15:11

I WAN 2 CUDDL IT

nermal - Today at 15:11

I WAN AL OF DEM

greester peester - Today at 15:11

OMG

DIS IS RLLY CEPIC

nermal - Today at 15:12

i wun dis so baaaaaad

greester peester - Today at 15:12

omg

it luks rlly kawaii

nermal - Today at 15:12

it is rly kawaii

i luv san

i wil drawer him in ms paint

greester peester - Today at 15:12

woaaaaaaaa

nermal - Today at 15:12

usin mus

greester peester - Today at 15:12

do it i wan 2 see

nermal - Today at 15:12

i canawrt aford tablet

mkk

greester peester - Today at 15:17

omgggggg

nermal - Today at 15:17

he blushin

greester peester - Today at 15:17

woww

dats rlly gud

nermal - Today at 15:18

thxxx

greester peester - Today at 15:18

i noticd his um

bulge

nermal - Today at 15:18

um

yeh..

hehe -w-

nermal - Today at 15:19

wot shuld she be lik

doin

idk

greester peester - Today at 15:19

um

do u tink u culd hav her um

...

nermal - Today at 15:19

..

greester peester - Today at 15:19

kissin me?

on teh cheeck?

nermal - Today at 15:19

..

yes

greester peester - Today at 15:20

omg

tyty

nermal - Today at 15:20

npnp

hehe...

she um

w8w8

1 moar ting

greester peester - Today at 15:24

omg

nermal - Today at 15:25

she has boobi...

an um...

hehe..

greester peester - Today at 15:25

...

omggg

i luv it

nermal - Today at 15:25

is it ok

yay

greester peester - Today at 15:25

its rlly kawaiii

nermal - Today at 15:25

thxx

greester peester - Today at 15:25

i am going 2 sav it 4evr

ty

nermal - Today at 15:26

npp

i jus wish dat sans was real

greester peester - Today at 15:26

yeet

i wish i culd liv in undertail wurld

i culd escap all teh mean bullis

an liv happyly wit muffit

nermal - Today at 15:27

saym..

me n sans culd

um

be rly rly frenly

greester peester - Today at 15:27

omg

u mean

rly RLY frenly?

nermal - Today at 15:28

mhm...

teh frenliest u can be..

is nrly

moar den frenly

hehe

(lenny idk how 2 get it sori -w-)

greester peester - Today at 15:28

woahhhh

i kno wut u mean

i wish me n muffit culd b

rlly rlly rlly rlyl rl lylr lyl lyrlylrllyl lfrenly

an also gastr is dere

nermal - Today at 15:29

i wish sans wuld come 2 mi undertail hoos with gaster

n we would like

watch netflix..

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

greester peester - Today at 15:29

omgg

u foun lenny

an by netflix

do u mean...

netflix n CHILL.?

nermal - Today at 15:30

MHMHMMHH

wt mario kart

nono

GARFIELD kart

greester peester - Today at 15:30

WOAA

DATS RLLY NEXT LEVL?

nermal - Today at 15:31

MHM

is jus

sumtimes i tink abt it l8 at nite

n i cry

greester peester - Today at 15:31

yee...

sumtims i hav drems

an muffit is dere

an its rlly nice

but den i wak up

an i get rlly rlly sad ,_,\

nermal - Today at 15:32

it maks me cri so hard..

i jus..

i jus wish he was rel...

n dat he wuld lik my face

u no

greester peester - Today at 15:33

yee

;w;

nermal - Today at 15:33

;-;-;

man u no

we shuld like

mak a scienc thing 2 go into unertail wurld

we r liek

gaster n alphys

n sanez maybe

greester peester - Today at 15:34

omgg

u r rite

wut if we went an we found teh mountin

an fell in?

it has 2 b out dere somewher

nermal - Today at 15:34

hmm

w8

les gugle mount ebott

greester peester - Today at 15:35

yeyeye gud idea

mebbe its on google maps?

nermal - Today at 15:35

mb

omg

W8

DERES A HILL OUTSIDE MY HOUS

WIT A HOLE

QUIK TELEPORT HERE

greester peester - Today at 15:36

OMGGG

OKOK 1 SEC

*bzorp

nermal - Today at 15:36

K

greester peester - Today at 15:36

HENLO

nermal - Today at 15:36

HIHI

QUIKQUIK

WE NED 2 JUMP IN

W8

..

greester peester - Today at 15:36

hm?

nermal - Today at 15:36

i neeed 2 um

pak tings?

greester peester - Today at 15:36

o

um

nermal - Today at 15:36

um

greester peester - Today at 15:36

gud idea?

nermal - Today at 15:36

dis is undertail land remember

sou um

greester peester - Today at 15:36

yeyeye

i tink i um

i need som tings 2

nermal - Today at 15:37

oki we hav 10 mins

greester peester - Today at 15:37

okokok

nermal - Today at 15:37

ggooogg

nyoom

greester peester - Today at 15:37

nyoooom

sonic speed

nermal - Today at 15:37

10 minutes

hserj

oki

um

i tink im done..

nermal - Today at 15:38

bi mum

im gna go hek a skeleton

oki

r u redy

greester peester - Today at 15:38

yeee

am excitd?

nermal - Today at 15:38

saym

ok..

fre

to..

wun...

JEMP

greester peester - Today at 15:38

EEEEE

nermal - Today at 15:38

AAAAAAAA

greester peester - Today at 15:38

EEEEEEEEEEEE

W8

nermal - Today at 15:39

um

greester peester - Today at 15:39

WUT DO WE DO WEN WE HIT TEH GRUND

nermal - Today at 15:39

wot

uhh

we

fall in a flower bed?

greester peester - Today at 15:39

o

nermal - Today at 15:39

n den a sexi muscle flowi will aper...

greester peester - Today at 15:39

okok

w8

do u wan 2 hek flowery 2?

nermal - Today at 15:39

mayb

greester peester - Today at 15:40

woa

well i dun see any flowr beds yet

mebbe we need 2 fall for a while

nermal - Today at 15:40

mhm

hm

wel

um

wot do we do for now

greester peester - Today at 15:40

um

idk

nermal - Today at 15:40

hm

greester peester - Today at 15:40

o

i brought checkrs

do u wanna plai

nermal - Today at 15:41

yee

dat be kewl

greester peester - Today at 15:41

okokok 1 sec

lemme get it out of my bag

nermal - Today at 15:41

mkk

greester peester - Today at 15:41

entire contents of bag fly upwards due to gravity shenanigans

o

um

nermal - Today at 15:42

oh

um

UM

WOW U PAKED UM

A LOT

greester peester - Today at 15:42

UM

YEA I UM

WANTD 2 B PREPPARD

nermal - Today at 15:42

YEH...SAYM

i got liek..

10 socks...

jus 4 sanez?

greester peester - Today at 15:42

woaaaaa

does he liek socks?

nermal - Today at 15:42

mhm...

w8

i see sumfin

greester peester - Today at 15:43

oo?

is it

flowery?

nermal - Today at 15:43

I TINK SO

greester peester - Today at 15:43

OMGGG

nermal - Today at 15:43

QUIK PREPARE URSELF

EEEEEEEEEE

greester peester - Today at 15:43

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

nermal - Today at 15:43

AAAAAAH MY LEG

greester peester - Today at 15:43

AHHHHHH

nermal - Today at 15:43

I TINK ITS BROKEN

greester peester - Today at 15:43

I TINK MY EVERYTING IS BROKN

FLOWERS ARENT GOOD AT BREKIN FALLS

AAAAAAAA

nermal - Today at 15:44

SANS!

HELP US

greester peester - Today at 15:44

MUFFIT PLS!

I HAV CHECKRS!

nermal - Today at 15:44

I HAV SUCKS

greester peester - Today at 15:44

;w;

nermal - Today at 15:44

um..

w8

greester peester - Today at 15:44

mebbe dis wasn a gud idea...

nermal - Today at 15:44

these arnt

golden flowers

dey 4 red

from..

greester peester - Today at 15:44

o

nermal - Today at 15:44

OMG

IS DAT A BODY

greester peester - Today at 15:44

O

OMG

UM

nermal - Today at 15:45

UM

I THINK SUM1 ELSE TRIED 2 GET TO UNDERTAIL

I TINK THATS..

LARRY

LARY FRUM SKEWL

greester peester - Today at 15:45

O NO

IS HE UM

DED?

nermal - Today at 15:45

...

.

were guna di..

greester peester - Today at 15:46

omg

nuhnuhunuh

is okok

um

gastr will sav us

hes magic

nermal - Today at 15:46

no..

dis was stupid..

dey arnt real

greester peester - Today at 15:46

...

nermal - Today at 15:46

les fayc it

greester peester - Today at 15:46

but...

nermal - Today at 15:46

b4 i di...

i jus..

greester peester - Today at 15:46

..

nermal - Today at 15:46

i jus wanted 2 say...

um

thx 4 sharing

greester peester - Today at 15:47

...

nermal - Today at 15:47

dis ment a lawt

greester peester - Today at 15:47

yee...

im rlly glad u telld me abt undertail...

an um...

helpd me wit my feelinks 4 muffet...

nermal - Today at 15:47

n i bught sumfin 4 u

greester peester - Today at 15:47

hm?

nermal - Today at 15:47

hands big folder

i printed of a bunch of muffet n gaster undertail..

jus incase

greester peester - Today at 15:47

omg

dats rlly...

thx u

thx u so much...

nermal - Today at 15:48

np..

now b4 i die im guna go um

sanez

greester peester - Today at 15:48

o

yea gud idea

nermal - Today at 15:48

w8

w8 who is dat boy

greester peester - Today at 15:48

hm?

wher?

nermal - Today at 15:49

over der

in teh shadows

does he hav

hedphones?

greester peester - Today at 15:49

omggg

w8

hed phons?

culd it be?

CRISK?

nermal - Today at 15:49

OMG

I TINK IT IS

CRISK!

greester peester - Today at 15:49

CRISK PLS

nermal - Today at 15:49

WAKE UP

greester peester - Today at 15:49

WE NEED HLEP

CRISK KISS

nermal - Today at 15:50

CRISK WAK UP

PLS DUN BE DED

W8

dat red dot..

is he on

do nawt disturb

greester peester - Today at 15:50

w8

um

can he do dat irl?

nermal - Today at 15:50

idk

but deres a big red circle

greester peester - Today at 15:50

huh

dats rlly weird

crisk stahp playin mc

nermal - Today at 15:51

w8

omg

is he..

is dat...

undyne undertail

.

hes into fish

um

greester peester - Today at 15:51

o

nermal - Today at 15:51

OMG

W8

greester peester - Today at 15:51

...

nermal - Today at 15:51

DAT ISNT UNDYNE

DAS...

DAS TEH DOGS

greester peester - Today at 15:51

O

UM

nermal - Today at 15:51

ALL OV DEM

greester peester - Today at 15:51

WOA

nermal - Today at 15:51

UM

greester peester - Today at 15:51

DATS UH

nermal - Today at 15:51

DAT ISNT..

UM

greester peester - Today at 15:51

I MEAN

LIEK

I DUN JUDG

BUT UM

TEH DOGS ONLY RLLY HAV DOG BRAINS

CAN DEY CONSENT?

nermal - Today at 15:52

o no

dog rapey

pls no crisk

i tot u wwer kewl

greester peester - Today at 15:52

hn

pls crisk u werre my hero

nermal - Today at 15:53

..

dis makes me upset

greester peester - Today at 15:53

yee

liek

frist undertail wasn real

nao we're dyin

an nao crisk gets off 2 dog rape

is not a gud day

nermal - Today at 15:54

dis is a bad day

um

im gonna go find a dark corner

n look at sans

im feeling sad

im guna hav 2 drag myself

greester peester - Today at 15:54

yea um

im jus gonna stay here cus i cant muv

nermal - Today at 15:54

do u need help

greester peester - Today at 15:54

im gunna luk at muffit so um

jus dun luk at me

is ok

nermal - Today at 15:54

her w8

i hav a blanket

greester peester - Today at 15:54

o

ty

nermal - Today at 15:55

np

um

ill jus be goin

..

ow

greester peester - Today at 15:55

um

w8

nermal - Today at 15:55

hn

greester peester - Today at 15:55

lissen um

wen all dat stuff in my bakpak eventully falls down

do u wanna plai checkrs?

dat wai u dun hav 2 muv..

nermal - Today at 15:55

..

datd be niec

greester peester - Today at 15:56

okok

we jus need 2 w8 a bit

nermal - Today at 15:56

mk..

im jus gonna look at teh coot sans picters

greester peester - Today at 15:56

okok dats fien

nermal - Today at 15:56

i tink deres a section of nurmal muffet n gaster

greester peester - Today at 15:57

oo

dat souns niec

am gunna luk thru teh folder

nermal - Today at 15:57

mk

hav fun

greester peester - Today at 15:57

thx

u 2

nermal - Today at 15:57

um

btw..

um

dere might be a few sanez pics

culd u liek

jus giv dem 2 me if u find dem..

i dun rly want u lookin at my fake bfs noods w

greester peester - Today at 15:58

o

yeyeye no problm

 _narrator man comes in_

 _they both eventually died in that pit a couple hours later_

 _they died the way they lived_

 _looking at undertail_

 _by the time the checkers landed, they were already gone_

 _crisk eventually woke up and noticed their bodies_

 _he said mweh and rubbed his crotch on greater dog undertail_


End file.
